


dear: love

by lackingsoy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Post-Zero Requiem, The dead are dead, True Love, to his beloved people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingsoy/pseuds/lackingsoy
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia is dead. Hallelujah.





	1. Chapter 1

Suzaku:

 

You kept your promise. I am dead, then. I smiled as I wrote that; it feels true. ~~This was meant to be: you and me, at the end of the world.~~ Here I am, the end of the world. And you, the beginning of one. ~~Nunnally, is she~~

This won’t make things right, but I imagine it will make things better. If you doubt, as you surely will, think of Euphemia. ~~Have I cleansed her name yet.~~ Remember Nunnally. 

Even in the end, we could not break from ~~our history~~ our roles. We were both damned in the beginning, except you kept me sane ~~until you didn’t~~ but we are so gone now, aren’t we. Is this letter a measure in regret: I don’t know. Have you missed me yet? ~~Do you regret                                  my blood on your hands             Are you still sane~~ It shouldn’t be you, but it is. I can’t tell who the bigger martyr is, here, but that isn’t the point. The point: my death and your legacy. Make it count. Second chances don’t exist, not in this lifetime. ~~not for us~~

~~Do you remember when we were young and you asked me what I’d like to be. If you told me that this is where we’d end up, I would probably smile and say,~~

Maybe I should have said this before ~~Euph~~ everything. ~~I had wanted you by my side since the very beginning.~~ I should have said many things. ~~Of them: thank you. I cared for you. I wanted you to live. I wanted both of us alive, to be together with Nunnally.~~ This letter is pointless. Would that have changed anything.  ~~If only honesty was not a virtue. Maybe then I would have acquired it.~~  You kept your promise, didn’t you? This is alright, this death. Dying like this suits me, martyred and murdered in equal measure. I am glad it will be you to do it. It has only ever been you.

Do not mourn me.  ~~No man is worth your tears.~~  Watch over my sister; it’s a brave new world, after all. Hallelujah, indeed. 

Live, Suzaku Kururugi. There is no other way.

 

 

 

Truly,

Lelouch vi Britannia

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nunnally,

 

The world was never a gentle place, not for you or me. A grand façade, don’t you think, this whole thing. I have to put you in chains, make them see how vicious your once-brother could be. The truth has always been irredeemable. Everyone has turned on me and so have you, but still I do not regret. ~~I can’t. Not with all that I have done.~~  What is done is done. Did you see a demon or a human, at the end? ~~Or rather, the question: how do you remember me?~~

If you must blame someone, place them here with the rest of the obloquy. ~~Suzaku does not deserve half the crosses he chooses so foolishly to bear.~~ There was never another way.

In the end, you were right. I am cowardly; I am cruel. ~~You should not be the one to bear the weight of the world.~~  I will die and leave you behind. But I did not leave you behind, alone. Zero will be by your side. ~~Suzaku will be your                    You have never seen his eyes, have you?~~

Age has never occurred to me before, but right now I feel horribly ~~scared~~ young. Isn't time a fickle thing. How unconcerned and unstable it is. It never did take away my scars. Time leaves wanting. I keep thinking about eight years ago, the summers we spent. How much time has passed now, since then? What does the world feel like now, with hate purged from its grasp? I promised you something better. ~~Was it enough? All their bodies and blood          my own~~ I imagine you try to have everyone call you "Lady", at best. 

I did this for you, and for others. ~~Shirley, Euphemia, Rolo, S~~ Fallen friends and comrades, our dead siblings. Undead ones, too. All of them. For the future. For the whole world, maybe, but that would be rather presumptuous of me to declare. I moved on that notion, anyway. ~~I ended up hoping.~~ I always appreciated your paper cranes, did you know? You anchored me ~~, you and Suzaku~~. For that: thank you. Thank you, dear sister. For everything. You were the greatest thing I had.  ~~I wish I had more time to                         I wanted                     I loved you, so much~~

This, at least, is not a lie and never will be.

 

 

 

Yours,

Lelouch


End file.
